memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Balance of Terror (episode)
- Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 20:34, 28 June 2007 (UTC) The Enterprise battles a Romulan ship suspected of destroying outposts near the neutral zone. Summary Prologue Despite indications that Earth Outpost 2 and 3 have disappeared, Captain Kirk is officiating at a wedding between two crew members, Angela Martine and Robert Tomlinson. Everyone is all smiles when suddenly an alert alarm interrupts the ceremony. Outpost 4 is under attack and the wedding ceremony is cut short as everyone runs to battle stations. Act One In the vicinity of the Romulan Neutral Zone, the ''Enterprise'' investigates. An unknown assailant is methodically destroying each of the Earth Outposts bordering the Neutral Zone. Spock explains that the Romulan Neutral Zone was put into place after the Earth-Romulan War over a century ago. Neither race has had contact with the other since that time. And one hundred years ago there were not even two-way visual communications, so neither side knows what the other looks like. Kirk then tells the crew that while defense is permitted, any act of aggression would be considered an act of war. Lieutenant Stiles is willing to intercept and attack Romulan vessels, but after a century, no one even knows what a Romulan ship would look like. Stiles shares his knowledge of (and prejudice against) Romulans, since a number of his relatives died in the Earth-Romulan war a century ago. "THEIR war," says Kirk. "Not yours." Earth Outposts 2 and 3 are found to be destroyed, and the Enterprise briefly contacts Outpost 4. The sole survivor of Outpost 4 describes a powerful blast of energy from a ship they couldn't track. The survivor reports that the ship is making another pass at them -- and the viewing screen goes blank. Spock tries to track the unknown ship but cannot pinpoint its location. He theorizes that the Romulans have some form of invisibility shield. Since the Romulan ship is moving in a leisurely manner, Kirk theorizes that ship may not be aware of the Enterprise. Spock also reports that the ship is heading back towards the Romulan Neutral Zone, towards home. Despite objections from Stiles, Kirk orders a parallel course, instead of an intercept course. By matching the unknown ship's course and speed, he hopes to make the Enterprise seem like an echo, and under no circumstances are they to enter into the Romulan Neutral Zone. Then Stiles shocks everyone by declaring there could be Romulan spies on board Enterprise. Kirk gives the order to maintain a security alert. Uhura picks up a communication signal. Spock is able to tie into the Romulan ship and the Enterprise crew get their first look at the Romulans. Stiles notices out loud the Romulan's physical resemblance to Spock. Act Two Attempts to interpret the Romulan signals are hampered by Stiles, and Kirk orders him, "Leave any bigotry in your quarters; there's no room for it on the bridge." Meanwhile on the bridge of the Romulan ship, the Romulan Commander has noticed the Enterprise following them. On board the Romulan ship, the Commander confers with someone known as the Centurion, much as Kirk would confer with another officer on the ethics of their mission; exposing the weakness of the Federation while risking interplanetary war. Kirk holds a conference and Scotty and Spock show how the outpost's protective shields were reduced to crumbling by the unknown Romulan weapon. Scotty reports that the Romulan ship has no warp power. Stiles declares that the Enterprise has to attack. Since the Romulan ship is on the Federation side of the Romulan Neutral Zone, there would be no doubt that the Romulans broke the treaty. Stiles claims that running would only guarantee war, and his bigotry emerges in his arguments as he claims that that the Romulans would attack with full force. Stiles also openly accuses Spock of being an 'expert' in Romulans and purposely hiding that fact from the rest of the crew. Amazingly, Spock agrees with Stiles in that the Romulans are dangerous and that attacking is the logical choice. After a moment, Kirk gives the order to attack. Act Three Following the Romulan ship's path into a comet's tail, Kirk orders the Enterprise to jump forward and intercept the Romulan ship on the other side. The Romulan Commander gives the order for the Romulan ship to double back to intercept the Enterprise. Of course each ship fails to intercept the other and both commanders reflect on the other's intelligence. A barrage of phaser fire damages the Romulan ship. The Centurion pushes the Romulan Commander out of the way of falling debris but is fatally injured himself. Meanwhile the phaser circuits on the Enterprise burn out as the Romulan ship fires its primary weapon. Kirk orders full astern and as the Enterprise backs up, they find that the weapon has a range limit which causes the shot to partially dissipate, resulting in reduced impact. Determined to prevent the Romulan ship from reentering the Romulan Neutral Zone, Kirk orders another barrage of phaser fire. Unable to stop the Romulan ship, and aware of the consequences, Kirk orders the Enterprise into the Romulan Neutral Zone. Displaying restrained emotion as his friend dies, the Romulan Commander orders all debris and, sadly, the body of his friend into the escape chute as a decoy. The Enterprise picks up the debris on the sensors but in doing so, loses track of the Romulan ship. Act Four It has come down to a waiting game and both ships have powered down in the Romulan Neutral Zone to prevent detection. While making repairs, Spock accidentally activates a panel, and the Romulan ship detects the Enterprise and moves in to attack. Kirk anticipates this and manages to fire on the Romulan ship. Furious, the Romulan Commander orders more debris into the escape chutes, along with a nuclear warhead. Spock picks up the 'metal cased object' on his sensors and the Enterprise fires upon it (probably thinking it would cause a low grade detonation). The massive explosion causes damage to the Enterprise but despite now having the upper hand, the Romulan Commander decides to head for home. Scotty reports that while phasers are operational, only Tomlinson, the groom from the wedding, is manning the station. Stiles quotes his experience with phasers and Kirk sends him down to assist. In attempt to lure the Romulan ship back, the Enterprise plays 'dead'. Despite his reservations, and the crippled status of his ship, the Romulan Commander is reminded by a crewman that it is the commander's duty to crush the enemy. The Commander then reluctantly gives the order to attack. Meanwhile, Spock checks on the phaser crew and Stiles coldly remarks that they "will handle things without your help, Vulcan." After Spock leaves however, a coolant leak erupts. As the Romulan ship moves in to attack, Kirk gives the order to fire phasers. But both Tomlinson and Stiles have been overcome by the coolant fumes. Realizing the danger, Spock runs back and manages to fire the phasers, severely damaging the Romulan ship. Visual contact between ships is somehow established as Kirk watches a severely injured Romulan Commander stagger to his feet. The Romulan Commander turns and looks upon the face of Kirk. Despite Kirk's offer to beam aboard any survivors, the Romulan Commander informs him that it is not the Romulan way. He then says, with admiration, "I regret that we meet in this way. You and I are of a kind. In a different reality, I could have called you friend," and as the last part of his duty, he sets the Romulan ship to self-destruct. Kirk goes to sickbay and it is revealed that not only did Spock fire the phasers, he also rescued someone, Stiles. Stiles is humbled and amazed that Spock saved his life. Unfortunately, Spock was unable to save Robert Tomlinson. Kirk is then forced to console his grief-stricken fiancee, Angela Martine, while she stands alone in the chapel. Log Entries *''Captain's log, stardate 1709.2. Patrolling outpost guarding the neutral zone between planets Romulus and Remus and the rest of the galaxy; received an emergency call from Outpost 4. The USS Enterprise is moving to investigate and assist.'' *''Captain’s log, stardate 1709.6. We are at the neutral zone. I’ve lost contact with the intruder. No reaction on our motion sensors, but believe the Romulan vessel to be somewhere close by, with all engines and systems shut down. The Enterprise is also playing this silent waiting game in hope of regaining contact.'' *''Captain’s log, supplemental: Now motionless for 9 hours 47 minutes.'' Memorable Quotes "Since the days of the first wooden vessels, all ship masters have had one happy privilege: that of uniting two people in the bonds of matrimony. And so, we are gathered here today with you, Angela Martine, and you, Robert Tomlinson, in the sight of your fellows in accordance with our laws and our many beliefs, that you may pledge your–" (siren) "Alert! Alert! All decks, alert! Alert! Alert! Captain to the bridge, please!" : - Kirk and Sulu "What you don't know, and must now be told, is that my command orders on this subject are precise and inviolable. No act, regardless of its severity, will be considered sufficient provocation to violate the zone. We may defend ourselves, but for the purposes of maintaining intergalactic security, both these outposts – and this starship – will be considered expendable." : - Kirk "After all these years, what would a Romulan vessel look like? I doubt they'll radio in and identify themselves." "You'll know, sir; they're painted like a giant bird of prey." "I didn't know history was your specialty, Mr. Stiles." "Family history. There was a Captain Stiles in the space service then; two commanders, several junior officers – all lost in that war, sir." "Their war, Mr. Stiles . . . not yours. Don't forget it." : - Kirk and Stiles "Happy wedding day – almost." "You don't get off my hook this easy. . . . I'm gonna marry you, mister; battle or phaser weapons notwithstanding." "Well, in the meantime – temporarily, at least – I'm ''still your commanding officer. So let's get moving, mister!" : - 'Robert Tomlinson' and 'Angela Martine' "''I agree – attack." "Are you suggesting that we fight to ''prevent a fight?" "''Based on ''what? Memories of a war over a century ago? On theories about a people we've never even met face-to-face?" "''We ''know what they look like." "''Yes, indeed we do, Mr. Stiles. And if the Romulans are an offshoot of my Vulcan blood – and I think this likely – then attack becomes even more imperative." "War is never imperative." "It is for ''them, Doctor. Vulcan, like Earth, had its aggressive colonizing period – savage, even by Earth standards. And if the Romulans maintain this martial philosophy, then weakness is something we dare not show." : - 'Spock, '''Kirk, McCoy, and Stiles "I wish I were on a long sea voyage somewhere; not too much deck tennis, no frantic dancing – and no responsibility. Why me? I look around that bridge, I see the men waiting for me to make the next move. And Bones – what if I'm wrong?" ''(rising) "Captain..." "No, I don't really expect an answer." "But I've got one; something I seldom say to a... ''customer, Jim. In this galaxy, there's a mathematical probability of three million Earth-type planets. And, in all the universe, three million million galaxies like this. And in all of that – and perhaps more – only one of each of us. . . . Don't destroy the one named 'Kirk'." : - '''Kirk' and McCoy "We're standing by to beam your survivors aboard our ship. Prepare to abandon your vessel." "No – no, that is not our way. I regret that we meet in this way. You and I are of a kind. In a different reality, I could have called you friend." "What purpose will it serve to die?" "We are creatures of duty, captain. I have lived my life by it. Just... one more duty... to perform." : - Kirk and Romulan Commander "My commander sent for Decius." "A message was dispatched – you've broken the rule of silence!" "Only in code, commander . . . to inform our Praetor of this glorious mission–" "Your carelessness might have ''ended this 'glorious mission!' You are reduced 2 steps in rank. Return to post." "''Take care, Commander; he has friends. And friends of ''his kind mean power . . . and power is danger." "''Danger and I are old companions." "We have seen a hundred campaigns together, and still I do not understand you." "I think you do. No need to tell you what will happen when we return home with proof of the Earthmen's weakness - and we will have proof. The Earth commander will follow; he must. And when he attacks, we will destroy him. Our gift to the homeland – another war." "If we are the stronger, is this not the signal for war?" "Must it always be so? How many comrades have we lost in this way?" "Our portion, Commander . . . is obedience." "Bah– obedience, duty, death and more death; soon, even enough for the Praetor's tastes. Centurion, I find myself wishing for destruction before we can return. (chuckle) Worry not; like you, I am too well-trained in my duty to permit it." : - Romulan Commander (to Decius) and Centurion "I will tend to the centurion!" "No need; the centurion is dead." "Why don't we fire, Commander?" "No. . . . He is shrewd, this starship commander; he tries to make us waste energy. It is estimated we have only enough. . . . It is time – all debris into disposal tubes! ''(to Decius) The body of the centurion, as well. (aside) Forgive me, my old friend. But I must use all my experience now to get home." : - '''Decius' and the Romulan Commander (sotto voce) "Give it to Spock..." "I didn't quite catch that remark, Mr. Stiles." "It was nothing, sir." "Repeat it." "I was suggesting that Mr. Spock might be able to decode that transmission." "I assume you're ''complimenting Mr. Spock on his ability to decode." "''I'm not sure, sir." "Well, here's one thing you can be sure of, mister: Leave any bigotry in your quarters. There's no room for it on the bridge. Do I make myself clear?" "You do, sir." : - Kirk to Stiles "It never makes any sense. We both have to know that there was a reason." : - Kirk to Angela Martine (explosion) "How, commander? ''How?" "''He's a sorcerer, that one - he reads the thoughts in my brain.(explosion)'' ... Our fuel supply all but gone and he stays out of reach!"'' "Then we are beaten! Can it be true? The Praetor's finest and proudest flagship – beaten!" "Perhaps . . . we can yet save your Praetor's pride for him. ''(to crew) More debris into the tubes! Decius -- do we have any of the old-style nuclear warheads aboard?" "''Yes, Commander, but only for self-destruction." "Place one in with the debris -- proximity fuse!" :- Decius and Romulan Commander "Debris on our scanners." "Analysis, quickly." "Same type as before, sir . . . except – ''one metal-cased object!" "''Helm, hard over! Phasers, fire! Point blank!" : - Spock and Kirk "I saved a trained navigator so that he could return to duty. I am capable of no other feelings in such matters." : - Spock, responding to Stiles's outpouring of gratitude. Background Information * This episode saw the introduction of the Romulan Star Empire in Star Trek. It was writer Paul Schneider who is credited with creating the Romulans. It is said he wished to create an adversary worthy of Kirk, one with the flavour of a space-faring Roman Empire. Sadly, with the make-up for the Romulans too expensive, and the budget limited, the Klingons were cheaper to use. Schneider's next contribution would be , which interestingly is the next episode stardate-wise following this episode, although it has equipment updates not seen in through . * The plot of this episode is based on the 1957 movie , with the ''Enterprise'' taking the part of the American destroyer and the Bird-of-Prey with its cloaking device taking the part of the submarine. * According to Harlan Ellison, when Paul Schneider told him he had adapted "The Enemy Below" for television, Harlan then refused to speak to him. * This is the only time in which the ship's weaponry is fired through a chain of commands (Kirk to Stiles to phaser room). This gives the episode more of its "submarine versus destroyer" feel. Conveniently, it also allows Spock a chance to save the day and redeem himself in Stiles's eyes. * Much has been made of Roddenberry's belief that prejudice would be obsolete by the 23rd century. He reportedly was dismayed that the crew would display some bigotry toward Klingons in . Yet, in this episode, Stiles makes no secret of his hatred toward Romulans and his distaste for Spock once he learns what the Romulans look like. Kirk, of course, calls him on the carpet for his views. * Although phasers are used throughout the episode, the visual effect seen is that which later became used for photon torpedo launches, probably because the term "photon torpedo" was not invented until later in the season, in . Kirk orders the phasers to be "set for proximity blast"; not surprisingly, each phaser blast acts like a Navy depth charge. * Dialogue in the episode establishes that there are multiple weapons batteries onboard, "Helm" and "Starboard" weapons being specifically mentioned. * This is the only time a book is used on the Enterprise, other than being seen on a shelf in someone's quarters. The book in the briefing room scene is a tome on comets. The title is "Table of Comets, Galaxy Quadrant," followed by unreadable numbers. * Regular first-season extra Ron Veto gets his only close-up in TOS, when he replaces Stiles at the navigation console. * Continuing Trek's "progressive" cultural presentations, an almost unnoticed bit of staging might indicate that Angela Martine was Catholic, as she is seen genuflecting before the altar in the ship's chapel during her aborted wedding ceremony. While hardly controversial today, for the 1960s it was a fairly bold thing to show, considering the prejudice against Catholics that was still common in those days. Note, however, that this is not exclusively a Roman Catholic practice. Episcopalians also genuflect in front of the altar, so perhaps this gesture is not all that unusual. * The Romulan helmets shown aboard the Romulan bridge were designed to cover the ears of the actors. This saved the additional cost of creating prosthetic ear-points for each of the supporting actors. * While in Kirk's quarters, McCoy gives an estimate of the number of Earth-like planets in the galaxy. This is one of the inputs to the Drake equation. * The preview trailer gives the stardate for this episode as 1710.0. * In the William Shatner novel The Return, where Kirk is resurrected by a Borg/Romulan alliance to kill Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the Romulan alliance is arranged by the granddaughter of the Romulan commander of this mission, convinced that Starfleet are brutal murderers and seeking revenge for her grandfather's death at Kirk's hands. * The book "The Making of Star Trek" stated that the ship's chapel was a redress of the transporter room. Yet in this episode, and the other episode the chapel is seen ( ) the chapel is an obvious redress of the briefing room. * This is the only episode to my knowledge that ends with the end credits running as Capt. Kirk walks the halls of the Enterprise rather than the standard shot of the Enterprise forging on into space... Remastered Information * "Balance of Terror" was the first episode of the remastered version of The Original Series to air, though in some markets it was preceded by . It premiered in syndication on the weekend and most notably featured new effects shots of the comet, Romulan plasma torpedo and Bird-of-Prey, as well as of the Enterprise "adrift". Image:Romulan bird-of-prey, TOS-aft.jpg|The original shot of the Bird-of-Prey Image:Romulan bird-of-prey, CG TOS-aft.jpg|...and the "remastered" version Image:RomulanBirdOfPreyFlyby2267.jpg|An all new shot of the Bird-of-Prey :The next remastered to air was . Production Timeline * Theatrical premiere of "The Enemy Below": * First draft script: * Revised final draft: * Original airdate: * Rerun date: * CED VideoDisc release: * US LaserDisc release: * JP LaserDisc release: * Second VHS release: * First Region 1 DVD release: * Second Region 1 DVD release: * Remastered airdate: Links and References Starring * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock Also Starring * Mark Lenard as Romulan Commander Co-Starring * Paul Comi as Stiles * Lawrence Montaigne as Decius Featuring crew: Fields, Harper, Martine and Tomlinson.]] * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy * Grace Lee Whitney as Yeoman Rand * George Takei as Sulu * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Stephen Mines as Tomlinson * Barbara Baldavin as Angela * Garry Walberg as Hansen And * John Warburton as The Centurion Uncredited Cast * John Arndt as Fields * Sean Morgan as Harper (Brenner in the studio cast list) * Robert Chadwick as Romulan Scope Operator * Walt Davis as Romulan Crewmen 1 (uncredited) * Vince Deadrick as Romulan Crewmen 2 (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley * Frank da Vinci as the command division wedding attendee * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * Davis Roberts as Security Crewman Lewis * Ron Veto as Harrison * Unknown actor as Bobby References 2156; 2160; cloaking device; comet; cycle; Earth-Romulan War; Icarus IV; Neutral Zone Incursion; Outpost 4; phaser coolant; plasma torpedo; plastaform; Praetor; Remus; rodinium; Romii; Romulan Star Empire; Romulans; Romulan Bird-of-Prey; Romulus; Sector Z-6; Stiles, Captain; Stiles family; ''Table of Comets; tennis External Links * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |nextair_remastered= }} Category:TOS episodes de:Spock unter Verdacht es:Balance of Terror fr:Balance of Terror nl:Balance of Terror sv:Balance of Terror